Reflejo
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [30vicios  Miedo][Dirty Pair] Miras hacia aquí con reproche y esa gran arrogancia que tanto de caracteriza, así que jamás vas a aceptar que te mueres por saber a que pueden saber aquellos labios que alguna vez tuviste ganas de probar.


**Titulo:** Reflejo

**Autor:** Algodón de Azúcar

**Pareja:** Dirty Pair

**Vicio:** #27 – Miedo

**Notas:** Escrito para 30vicios

Reflejo 

Detente. Piénsalo un solo instante, ¿Qué pasaría si te hubieras atrevido a besarlo aunque sea una sola vez?

Me respondes que es ridículo que te pongas a pensar en algo así ya que el "hubiera" no existe en tu vocabulario, que jamás te pondrías a meditar las cosas que ya hiciste por que para ti el arrepentimiento no existe, simplemente tus acciones ya están hechas y no hay marcha atrás.

¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?

Miras hacia aquí con reproche y esa gran arrogancia que tanto de caracter5iza, así que jamás vas a aceptar que te mueres por saber a que pueden saber aquellos labios que alguna vez tuviste ganas de probar y no una si no muchas veces, y sigues mirándome horrible más sabes que esas miradas a mi no me afectan.

Me preguntas el por que te ando molestando precisamente a estas alturas y a estas horas de la madrugada haciendo que te levantes a mirarme y solo te respondo con una sonrisa de victoria antes de aclarar alto tan sencillo que sabes que es verdad.

Por que tienes miedo de la verdad y por que nunca voy a dejar de molestarte por que soy el único que sabe absolutamente todo de ti y puedo predecir esos movimientos que nadie más puede, puedo leer tus pensamientos que ocultas con tanto recelo a los demás.

Sí, se que te molesta pero no es para poner esa cada de pocos amigos que a cualquiera alejaría, como siempre lo hace, más a mi no por que a mi me dan gracia tus acciones, tu orgullo me divierte y aunque sienta exactamente lo mismo que tu, aquel dolor y la misma desesperación, a mi no me afecta en nada absolutamente cada una de esas palabras venenosas que intentas lanzar en mi contra.

Te pregunto ahora, ¿Por qué atacaste a esa persona tan especial con esas duras y frías palabras?, ¿Por qué precisamente a él le tenías que mentir tan descaradamente y con esa sonrisa de tal satisfacción que hasta tu te creíste tu gran mentira?

Sabes que lo que le dijiste era falso, sabes también que actuaste frente a él con una cruel mascara de superioridad y que lo podías alejar de ti quizá para siempre y nunca más lo volverías a tener a tu lado, a lo mejor jamás le volvieras a ver…

Entonces ¿Por qué?

No me contestas y escondes tus ojos debajo de la sombra de tu fleco pero sabes que esa defensa que ante tu mejor amigo funciona para que no siga insistiendo una y otra vez, a mi no me miente, simplemente quieres volver a escapar por que estás temblando de miedo, estás aterrado.

-Cállate…

Tu voz salió con autoridad y coraje reprimidos, estas a punto de explotar y a mi no me importa, es más, eso no me detendrá; no te dejaré en paz y sabes que aunque no quieras, estaré aquí siempre por que tu eres yo...

… y yo, soy tú.

No soportas como te digo las cosas, ¿verdad?, es por eso que tus ojos brillan con esa maldad y odio que solo a mi me puedes regalar, me odias y es odiarte a ti mismo, me temes y es tenerte miedo a ti mismo, y lo sabes, todo eso lo sabes de sobra y eso lo haces por que sabes que eres un idiota.

Te odias por tener miedo. Te odias por cobarde.

Le temes a lo que puedas hacer, le temes a tus palabras, le temes a tus sentimientos y le temes a él…

¿Qué pretendes ahora?, ¿callarme con amenazas?, tu sonrisa ladeada no me asusta y ese puño alzado sobre tu cabeza mucho menos. Nunca lograrás callarme con algo tan infantil como eso pero insistes y te enfureces más.

Te sonrío con burla.

Uno, dos, tres golpes me has dado y aquí sigo, no puedo creer que seas tan débil que no puedas quebrarme con un solo golpe, te sonrío más ante tu estúpida debilidad que en realidad tienes y vuelves a golpearme con toda tu fuerza y logras tu primer objetivo, quebrarme.

¿Pensaste que con eso me callaría?

Me haz roto en cientos de pedazos, pero ¿no te pusiste a pensar que yo también puedo ser muchos a la vez?, al parecer tu nunca piensas tus acciones, jamás lo haces y lo puedo comprobar con tu expresión que pones, te tapas los oídos, queriendo quizá callarme con esa infantil forma de hacerlo, sabes que no me callaré con eso, sabes que no….

Y gritas, gritas lleno de pánico.

Alguien ha abierto la puerta más no giras tus ojos ahora cubiertos de lágrimas, escuchas como se acerca a ti y te imaginas a tu madre preocupada, quizá hasta asustada por tu reacción, tu rostro está manchado de carmín y tu cabello comenzando a humedecerse por aquel liquido rojo que escurre de tus nudillos gracias a el golpe que me diste. Te hiciste daño, te lastimaste y te da miedo voltear a ver.

Te asustas más cuando su voz llega a tus oídos, no es tu madre, tampoco alguien de tu familia, y cuando le miras, tus ojos están abiertos completamente sorprendidos y aterrados, estás paralizado del miedo de verle ahí, el clava sus ojos azules sobre ti, sus cristales reflejando y quizá escondiendo parte de la preocupación de sus ojos.

No soportas más y dejando salir todo tu llanto desesperado, él te mira ahora con calidez y te sonríe con ternura, su voz profunda, tan suave, te hace calmarte un poco y atreverte a acercarte a él, buscas protección, buscas sus brazos y encuentras en ello la calma a tu miedo, aunque sigues sollozando entre sus fuertes brazos.

Y yo sonrió.

Hecho pedazos mezclado con tu sangre por las heridas que te causé al golpearme estoy esparcido en el suelo y ahora estoy junto a él también, cierro los ojos y dejo de reclamarte.

Soy tu reflejo y por eso lo sé todo de ti…

Detente y piénsalo una vez más…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Oshitari Yuushi no estuviera en nuestras vidas….?


End file.
